


Sound of Silence

by quiesce



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First venture into M*A*S*H.  <em>Remixed by <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lordessrenegade/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lordessrenegade/"><strong>lordessrenegade</strong></a>: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/remix_redux/50976.html">That I Might Reach You (The Restless Dreams Remix)</a></em></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> First venture into M*A*S*H. _Remixed by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lordessrenegade/profile)[**lordessrenegade**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lordessrenegade/): [That I Might Reach You (The Restless Dreams Remix)](http://community.livejournal.com/remix_redux/50976.html)_

Nothing woke Hawkeye. The sound of nothing. The storm that had chased away the bombers for the night must've ended, but not enough time had passed for the birds and bugs and patrol guards to come out again.

For all he could hear, everything outside the tent walls had disappeared. Or maybe he'd died sometime during the storm just hadn't realized it yet. Either way, the silence spooked Hawkeye and, he felt a bit silly admitting it, he really needed to hear something to reassure himself.

His hand was already resting on BJ's chest and he shook it until his friend woke up.

"You're not dead, Hawk," BJ mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

At the sound of BJ's voice, relief washed over Hawkeye. He wasn't dead and, his follow up worry, he wasn't deaf either. The uncharacteristic quiet of the camp was still there though, and being awake with BJ was better than being awake on his own, so he did his best to drag the conversation out.

"But how do you know? You could be dead too, Beej. Maybe Charles killed us in our sleep."

Desperately trying not to wake up any more than he had to, BJ turned his head to face Hawkeye, but didn't open his eyes.

"If I was dead, I wouldn't be trying to sleep in a lumpy cot with a man who had cold toes and was intent on not letting me sleep."

Even with his eyes closed, it must've been obvious to BJ that Hawkeye was frowning in response.

"Ok, c'mere." He pulled his friend closer so that Hawkeye's head was now where his hand had been. "I'm going back to sleep. If it gets too quiet, you should still be able to hear my heart beat."

With his ear pressed to BJ's chest, Hawkeye listened to the change in breathing as BJ easily fell back asleep. It took him much longer, but Hawkeye eventually fell asleep too, lulled by the steady sound.


End file.
